


A Poem For My Beloved

by semaphoredrivethru



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1998-04-11
Updated: 1998-04-11
Packaged: 2017-11-03 11:33:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semaphoredrivethru/pseuds/semaphoredrivethru





	A Poem For My Beloved

You pulled me in with your gentle pain,  
And your quietly buried past.  
When you loved,  
I rejoyced.  
When you fought,  
I held my breath.  
And when you cried,  
My soul screamed. 

My sweet Old Man,  
How I adore you.  
If I could fight your battles,  
I would.  
And you would live always,  
Growing stronger everyday. 

When I die,  
Old and decayed,  
You will still be as beautiful  
As you are now.  
And I will love you still  
For there are many things  
That are Immortal. 


End file.
